Finally in the right place with the right man
by Denyce
Summary: A mission, a kiss and it changed his life.


It was nearly six in the morning when his alarm went off. Only Evan wasn't there in his room and wouldn't be there, to turn it off. Instead he was still here in David's room, in David's bed with David's long arms and legs wrapped around him to anchor Evan in place.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Initially it had started as a farce, playing a couple to save face regarding a mission - just holding hands, a few hugs and then a clumsy kiss. One he shrugged off, saying he wasn't use to PDAs. His blatant embarrassment seemed to appease everyone else save Marlar. He had seen Marlar's face, and the doubt that lingered there.

When the opportunity presented itself and he knew Marlar was watching along with everyone else. Lorne pulled David onto the dance floor. At the end of the song, Lorne took David in his arms and kissed him.

This time the kiss was a long intimate kiss.

He tried to tell himself it was for show, but it was hard to swallow when he kept kissing David long after Marlar stopped watching.

Although he had kissed David previously, this time what surprised him, were the sparks the kiss ignited demanding for more - leaving him nearly breathless when they pulled apart.

By the look on David's face, Evan could see David was just as surprised, only he appeared more confident. His smile widened to a point of giddy infectiousness that only encouraged the crowd around them to cheer louder.

At seeing David's response, the twinkle in his eyes, the fluttering in Evan's gut increased even as his heart hammered against his chest.

Everything he was feeling was unexpected, swallowing hard; Evan tried to remind himself they were on a mission. It worked. The reminder was like a cold shower and effectively helped him to shove his feelings down and pretend it never happen.

Although he returned David's smile, Lorne could see David got the message as he watched that sparkle of light in David's eyes dim.

With the success of the mission behind them they returned to Atlantis. It wasn't until the next day after he had written up and turned in his report that Evan stopped denying at least to himself that he couldn't stop thinking about that damn kiss.

In his mind it lingered longer and he was unable to stop the continuous loop that was replaying within his mind.

He hadn't even realized he had made a decision until he was there, standing in front of David's door.

When the door opened, Evan opened then closed his mouth; he was pathetic and just stood there. What could he say; he wasn't even sure why he was there.

David seemed to understand and met his gaze, each wordlessly staring at the other.

As the seconds passed, Evan's breath increased his heart rate accelerating as he drew in David's scent.

If he had been pressed to say who initiated the first move, Evan couldn't say- in his mind they seemed to be in sync, and as he took a step forward David took a step back - until he heard the swish of the door closing behind him. Although it wasn't until the chime of the door indicting it was locked that Evan consciously remembers moving. For all purposes it was like being in a boxer's ring, an indication to engage their opponent, and they did.

Together they moved, bodies slamming together: hands, mouths, touching, feeling, each busily pulling off the others clothes. It was a whirlwind until each reached their goal and stood naked, skin against skin.

That night, each time they were together it was fast and dirty. Both equally overcome and out of control, bringing the other to the edge and spilling over into an abyss of pleasure.

It wasn't until the third night that they even tried to slow things down. Each took the time to really investigate the others body, discovering their erogenous zones then they'd linger - learning where they differed. It was practice through a trial and error, of pleasure.

Any thoughts he had that whatever this was between them, that they could just fuck it out – is long pass. So is the thought that they would just be casual, in fact it seems laughable. No at this point, spending the entire night curled up against David then waking up with his body blanketed over him and David's drool pooling on his neck – no this was beyond casual, his heart already steady moving along toward the exit of love and committed relationship.

No, it wasn't supposed to be like this, but the knowledge of what was happening between them made Evan smile wider as he enjoyed the solid weight of David's body and silently admitted he wouldn't have it any other way.

Fin~


End file.
